The Other Half
by YOung Evangeline
Summary: Carlimille's success in finding her first ever friend gives her life a fresh start. But when the edge of a shocking secret is peeled open, Carlimille finds that she is the only one that can save her friend's life, but with a step of betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Reader: I think you may think my first chapter is lame and boring. But please stay with me as the story changes in three chapters. It may be a sticky story now but will become a mystery story. Please please please stay with me and review!**

Chapter 1

CPOV (Carlimille)

I hate moving.

I hate new neighbours.

I hate leaving a familiar surrounding.

I hate my mother when she throws away all the things that remind her of the days with dad when he was still a good person.

But most of all, I hate new schools, new teachers and new people.

Mum surveyed the living room, looking for anything she might have missed. All of our belongings could fit into one luggage case.

I felt ashamed. Mum and dad were once able to afford our own house, but then dad gambled away all our money away, leaving mum and I in a court house, himself on the street.

The room fell into a deep, tense silence. Mum decided to break it, "Carlimille, aren't you excited? You're going to a new school - it even has a swimming pool and tennis courts!"

I tried to stretch my lips into a smile.

My mother had argued with the council so many times to get me into this new school... So why was my heart so heavy?

I didn't want to move schools. I would have to go through the same stupid process. People would get to know me and then start to make fun of me. People would start hating me, which would eventually mean they'd ignored me. Its the same with the teachers - they tried, but gave up.

A honk came from the driveway. Mother looked out from the balcony, "The truck's here, sweetheart." she pushed the luggage case towards the door as I followed behind her.

She gave me the keys and told me to lock up the door when she goes downstairs with the case. I took a long last look at our house. The corners were covered in spider webs and the kitchen had oil stains everywhere. The carpet was soggy and the house stank of mould. But I'd gotten used to this place. Fallen in love with the smell, the sight and the dampness.

I didn't want to leave, but of course, a child's life revolves around parents' decisions.

The truck was small, but mum and I could still fit inside with our stuff in the back. I knew we were moving into what mum said was a "rich" place.

The houses would be beautiful and the school would have better facilities.

What was the school called? Something weird like COGGS, Central Orrington Girls Grammar School. What a posh name.

The truck stopped rapidly. Our luggage case fell to its side. Wow. This was our new home.

I opened the truck door and stared at the house.

The formation was pretty similar but the houses beside ours were mansions that I never would have even dreamed of. The houses were big and decorated with cream coloured, shiny paint. Landscaped gardens flourished inside the fences. The gates were grand, like a castle, which you needed a password to enter.

I looked back at my new house. Maybe I will never be like my new classmates with their iPods and flashy cars.

I walked into the courtyard and found my mum, who was already unpacking. I ignored her and walked around the house. The furniture was newer as well, and I even had my own room.

I looked through the window into our neighbours' house. It had a clean pool like a Fijian beach. The palm trees were perfectly cut and the grass looked as if someone had taken a pair of scissors and a ruler and trimmed it.

The house was so beautiful. I wished someday I would be able to live in such a nice house.

"Carlimille... Come here!" I walked into the dining room.

"Yeah."

"We're going to get you a new uniform today. You're starting school tomorrow." my mum said,

"Okay"

"Concentrate, Carlimille!" I rolled my eyes. Somehow I could see regret in my mother's eyes everyone time I annoyed her.

Anyway, I dreaded starting school... again.

I just couldn't make friends. It was like someone had sprayed some sort of people-repellent on me right after I was born.

The things I say hurt people but I can't seem to help it. Mum got up and stood on the balcony. She admired our neighbours' house and then came back in.

"Let's go then." she said, seemingly satisfied.

"To where?"

"The school, for your uniform."

To be honest, I sort of wanted to see my school. I wanted to know what rich people had and what I had missed out on. I wanted to know what they wore. I wanted to know about my new life.

But I knew I couldn't make friends with them.

Next chapter: My heart skipped a beat. She DID look like me. I felt as if we were sisters, no, twins.

**P.S.: This is actually based on a movie "Torn". If you haven't watched the movie this will still make sense. If you watch the movie, it will half spoil my story. So it is your choice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!!! Thank you so much to the people who read and reviewed!! Reviewing means I will update sooner! So keep reviewing! Here are some special thanks!!! Kellinw (well, you were the one who got me started. So that makes it really obvious!!) 777icy777 (although you couldn't log in, it was nice of you to review, Jessie...) Cherie (See, emailing can get further...) Joesgirl1980 (please keep reading!!! I love your story too!) Jen (I have to say I didn't expect you to read it!) Batgirl-SombreImperatrice (I have to tell you the truth- I have only moved house 3 times in my 13 years old lifetime!!) project evangelion (glad you haven't seen torn cause it would ruin the story!) crimson curved (glad you made some comments-I'll work on them!). So here is the second chapter:**

Chapter 2

EPOV (Evangeline)

I always appreciate Sunday nights, the last night before school has to start again.

I was watching a random program eating biscuits. Mum and dad were still not home from the surgeries. The phone rang, covering the sound of my program. I thought it from one of my dad's patients so I ignored it waiting for the message. "Hey Evangeline, Jessica just ran me up and she said like there's going to be a new girl in our class! OMG!!!! Tess."

I wasn't really fascinated. New girls come and go at our school because of the court houses. She's probably another poor girl who will become really popular. I ignored the message. I hated populars. I'd probably hate this new girl too.

My stomach lurched again in pain. I wondered what had caused it this time. I put the biscuits down, hoping it would get better. Dad said he had already found me a suitable transplant for my liver. I hope he was telling the truth...

Monday always comes too quickly. The class was already filled up with people. Tess ran over to me and slapped me on the back "Evangeline!!! OMG!!! Hove you seen the new girl? She, like, looks exactly like you!"

I thought this was just another overreaction from Tess. I took out my diary and books. I would rather concentrate on my science test than this new girl. I turned around to join Maddy and Tess.

Then I saw her.

My heart skipped a beat. She DID look like me. I felt as if we were sisters, no, twins. I was so shocked that I turned around and pretended she wasn't there, focusing on Tess' other gossip. I must be imagining I thought. This was just a coincidence. I always have stupid thoughts like Tess might be my cousin or our teacher could be related to me. This was just the same. I ignored it again.

At interval Tess and I walked down to the net-ball courts. The new girl was there. Every time she turned around and we met each other's eyes, we would quickly turn around in shock.

I couldn't deny how similar we looked. She was way skinnier than I was but our facial features were a clone of each others. I asked Tess what her name is. "Oh, I think she's called Carlimille Stewart. A courty as well, She took the place of Emily."

Stewart. So she can't be related to me. Thank god. It would ruin my life if I became related to a courty. I let this pass and carried on thinking about my science exam after lunch. I thought she looked nice, Carlimille. I decided to talk to her later.

Next chapter: It was just a usual conversation but we kept staring at each other and having moments where the air felt tense and cold...

**Please review and alert me!!! There is more good stuff to come!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooooo... Thank you to the VERY few people who are loyal to me. I shall stop writing this story if I get less than 25 reviews altogether this time!!!! Last chance for all my readers. Do you know I have more than twice amount of hits than reviews??????? I think Anonymous people are scared of reviewing. I don't bite. I can't anyway because this is online. Sooooooooo... I mean if you don't have a account, you can still review!!!! Secondly, chapter 3 and 4 are both up, in case you haven't noticed. I am only doing this so we can FINALLY get to the mystery part. Now, Chapter 5 and 6 is going to be about revealing a shocking secret. AND I AM NOT PUTTING THAT UP UNLESS I GET 25 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! I THINK MY POINT IS VERY CLEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And also big thanks to those who are loyal to me!!!! I love u guys!! anyone with a story, if you review every chapter then I will review yours. Easy????? Okay. Lets get on with the story...**

Chapter 3

CPOV (Carlimille)

I thought the school was really nice.

I didn't expect everyone to treat me nicely and offer me a place in their tennis game. I enjoyed every moment of it. I am a really keen sports-person. All the girls said I should join the school's tennis club. I thought mum would like that.

The school has really hard work. I did a science test on my first day, it was so difficult. This school is really focused on academic work. I couldn't even finish the homework on the first day. So everything went really well until half way through my tennis game. I saw Evangeline's face for the first time. When I saw her I thought I had looked into a mirror, the thought just scares me. Her nose and eyes were exactly the same as mine but her cheeks were chubby and she was short; but I was still so shocked. I thought I had met a sibling.

She talked to me after the science test. It was just a usual conversation but we kept staring at each other and having moments where the air felt tense and cold. I always broke the silence with another complaint about the homework. A few days later we became quite used to greeting each other. I felt almost happy when I saw her, I had never been so popular in a school.

Yesterday she told me to sit with her during lunch. She had a really gossipy friend called Tessera. Everyone calls her Tess. I liked her relaxed mood. She stopped all the tenseness between us.

Mum kept asking me if my new school was good. I didn't lie, telling her I was getting alone well with my classmates but the homework was hard. Evangeline and Tess tried to help me with the homework and it was better. I liked the company of a friend. This was my first ever taste of it.

I decided to invite Evangeline to the movies. I didn't want her to see what type of house I lived in. That would be embarrassing. I thought mum would be impressed that I finally have a friend. I couldn't wait to invite her. I can just see mum's smile.

**Right, now I said if you review EVERY CHAPTER. So that means reviewing this one and chapter 4 to get me to review your story. I hope your reading comprehension has at least this much understanding...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't think I need to say a lot. Read read read review.**

Chapter 4

EPOV (Evangeline)

Things got better between Carlimille and me. The anxiety of seeing each other died down slowly and we even became friends. On Friday she invited me to a movie. I happily accepted. I thought she might invite me to Twilight, but no, she took me to see High School Musical 3. It was weird.

We were nice to each other and we had a great time but I can't get her mum's face out of my mind.

When she first saw me she looked so shocked, but not in the same way as we had seen each other. She looked as if a secret had been unravelled inside her stomach and rapidly travelled to her mouth. But her mouth refused to let it out so it travelled to her eyes.

Her eyes were so scared, so scared to let some secret out.

I asked Carlimille why her mum was so shocked. She said she didn't know. I think she is hiding something. I don't like it.

The populars gave me a new name, the courty twin. I hate the populars. What makes them think they are better than I am? Carlimille is really quite different to what I expected. She doesn't like to talk to people. She hates everyone but Tess and me. I wonder why she is so different.

I am starving. Last night I went for another x-ray and the doctor told me to eat only vegetables for a few weeks to see how my liver does.

I have to have the transplant in the summer holidays. I am afraid. It's in three weeks. I think dad is lying about the transplant. I doubt he has really found me a suitable liver. I can see dark shades under his eyes from the lack of sleep he has been having. I think he is trying to make me feel better.

So to pay Carlimille back for the very bad movie, I think I am going to invite her to my house. This Wednesday. She'd like that, wouldn't she?

**CHAPTER 5: I CAN'T BELIEVE HER MUM'S EYES WERE SO SHOCKED TOO. SOMETHING IS WRONG, VERY WRONG.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!! This is the chapter where everything is revealed...**

**So read and review (as always) and also don't forget the bargain I made. If you read and review all my chapters I do the same for you. I will get their eventually Kellin! Just be patient. And also, I may start to write another fanfic called "a nightmare in my dream"! look out for it!**

CPOV (Carlimille)

Evangeline wasn't at school yesterday. I had the worst day since I first came to C.O.G.G.S. Tess and I played tennis during lunch time. She is jealous of me. At the start I thought it was just my wild imagination, but I as I saw her eyes roar with anger during the game yesterday, then I knew I wasn't imaging anything.

I first saw the anger glow in her eyes when Evangeline invited me to her house on Monday. I always thought Tess was a great friend, I only just learnt that she is just another one of the other one billion popular girls.

I am trying to imagine what Evangeline's house would look like. It would probably have great wide doors leading into a grand atrium. Her room would be decorated with a pink theme and her bed would be king sized. My eyes gazed dreamily out the window of the science lab as my lips curled into a banana smile.

"Car!"

I spun around. Evangeline had spilt the animo acid all over the edge of the sink.

"What did you do?"

"Don't worry, um, can you get me some paper towels?"

I walked over to the dispenser. The paper towels had run out so I walked back.

"They've run out."

Evangeline signed. We were both tired. Neither of us moved as if we expected the acid to clean itself up. I sat down and stared at the mess.

"Girls! What is this mess?"

I bounced off the chair.

"Mrs Gelraid. It's nothing. Just the..."

"Just the acid? Carlimille, Evangeline, can't you two ever concentrate in chemistry? Don't you know it is dangerous?"

"Yes." we both chanted back. How many times does she have to repeat herself?

"Good. I hope so. Now clean up that mess with acidic gloves on. And here's a detention slip for today."

My mouth fell open.

I looked at Evangeline. She looked so calm. "Yes Mrs Gelraid." She muttered back.

"That's not funny!"

"Yeah, I know Car. But we'll have to live up to it."

"I hate her!"

"Car, let's get over this ok? Don't forget, you're coming to my house tonight!" her voice barely moved up with excitement. I smiled at her. We were both excited about the visit but we were too tired to show it. I nudged her and we went to clean the mess up.

When the school bell rang I rushed out of the classroom to find Evangeline. She was waiting outside her car, a porsche. I smiled at her as we got inside.

Her mum talked to us on the way back. When she turned back and saw my face, she turned white. Completely white like the snow in Antarctica. I can't understand this. I can't believe her mum's eyes were so shocked too. Something is wrong, very wrong. Obediently, my mind blocked out any thoughts and concentrated on the visit.

Her house was really close to the school and when her mum pulled up in the drive way, I was stunned.

Her house was modern and bright. There were plaster walls and glass windows everywhere. There was also a very beautiful swimming pool placed in the middle of a designer garden. All the grass was cut as if a barber had come and trimmed them one by one.

The pool was at the front and a full sized tennis court was at the back. I stared and stared. Why is the world so unfair?

"Car?" My gaze came back to Evangeline.

"Yeah?"

"Come inside!"

I walked up the polished white steps into the atrium. I kept staring. I saw Evangeline smile. I laughed back. On the outside I looked fine. But I was thinking why our mother's were so shocked. I couldn't block out the curiosity I had about her mum's expression and my mum's look. We looked alike for sure. But that can't be such a huge impact. People look similar in the world. Don't they?

Evangeline grabbed my hand as she ran up the stairs. I was dragged along.

"Girls, do you want something to eat?"

"No, mum its okay." Evangeline shouted back down the stairs.

We ran into her room. I almost forgot to breathe. The room was just how I had imagined but even bigger. The baby pink walls and curtains matched so perfectly with the furniture. Everything made me feel like I was the maid in a princess' room. I noticed a line of pill boxes on a bench. My eyebrows met.

"Sooo..." Evangeline walked onto her bed.

I felt my feet stick to the soft pink carpet. "wow."

Evangeline tried to look modest. "Yeah, you should see Tess' house!"

I shrugged, I didn't care less about Tessera! I hate her.

"What do you want to do?"

"Umm... your laptop?"

"Okay."

We fiddled with some online games when her mum came in. She brought us a fruit smoothie each. Her gaze stayed on me for such a long time. I smiled at her and she looked away. I waited for her to leave the room.

"Your mum."

"Yeah." Evangeline said drinking her smoothie.

"Why doesn't she like me?"

"Cause she thinks it weird that we look so alike."

"Huh? I know. I mean, so what?"

"Dunno."

"Jeez... I am not an alien!"

Evangeline rolled her eyes. The garage door opened.

"Dad's back." Evangeline announced.

I guessed it meant that dinner will be served quite soon. I looked at the clock. Time flies when you don't want it to.

When we walked into the kitchen, Evangeline's parents were whispering something and quickly backed away when we entered. I tried hard to understand what their secret signals meant. I figured that Evangeline's mum was trying make her dad look at me. Why? What is their about me to look at? I kept my eyes on my plate afterwards. Playing with the peas and beans I didn't want to eat.

Back in Evangeline's room I began to ask more questions.

"Did you see your parents?"

"Yeah I did. They were staring at you."

"What do you think they meant?"

"Car, please, just stop asking me questions, I think my liver is down again."

"Oh, sorry."

We sat in silence. The air was frozen.

"Car?" Evangeline asked weakly.

"Yeah?"

'Can you hear that talking?"

I strained my ears. "Yes, I think its your parent... should we go and listen?"

Evangeline groaned. "Okay."

We moved tiptoeing. The voices were getting much louder. Stopping outside the door of the bedroom, I listened carefully to every word.

"So we've decided that we're splitting them up right?" Said Evangeline's mum.

"I think we should do the opposite. If they are really related like you said, Carlimille could be a possible candidate for the transplant."

"Is that all you can think of? Saving your daughter? Don't you realise that if Evangeline has to live with Carlimille's poor, broken up family that she would be sadder than if she died?"

We stared at each other, our eyes were wide with misunderstanding. I shrugged and listened back into the conversation.

"You're just protecting yourself from being sued! For stealing Evangeline in the first place! You don't care for her! All you care for is yourself!"

Yes, I admit that! But you know its also because of Evangeline. How could she possibly accept all this? Her being a stolen child. Her real family is poor. THAT SHE WAS A SIAMESE TWIN WITH CARLIMILLE!"

I bounced up when I heard that last sentence. I turned around. Evangeline looked like the world was spinning around her. I went over to catch her. Just when she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone!!! Okay, I HOPE EVERYONE WHO READS WILL REVIEW. I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks.**

Here is the story of what Evangeline's "mum" did.

(EVOP) Evangeline

The rest of the week was a blur in my mind. I remember the nurse coming in to give me countless injections and the constant beep of the heart machine. It was only this morning that I saw my mum. If everything was muffled in my brain only one thing was clear.

What mum had said.

My vision came back to me and I saw my mum sitting beside me. Her eyes were full of relief as if I had completely forgotten what she had shouted. I decided to get things cleared before she would scream at me again. "Mum, tell me what you were saying."

Mum turned around, she obviously hadn't expected me to bang her with this question. "What was I saying?"

"Me being a stolen child. I am a siamese twin with Carlimille."

Mum looked like her face had been slapped. "I never said that."

"Yes you did! Tell me, please, tell me about it. What do you mean? I won't get angry, please!" I started to feel faint again.

Mum obviously saw how pale I was "I'll fetch you some water."

"Mum! I'm not thirsty...for water at least. I want to know what you meant on Thursday, what you were saying. Me being a siamese twin. Mum, please, please."

I could see mum was weakening. "Please, please, please!"

"Well."

"Yeah?"

"Well..." This time mum's words trembled.

"Please..."

A tear rolled down mum's pale cheeks.

"What's wrong. I won't, I won't get angry."

"Okay. It's a long, long story."

"I'm ready." Trying to sound somehow confident.

Mum took a deep breath. "Well, it was the year that you were born that I tried many times with your dad to give birth to a child. We were always unsuccessful, so, we went and did a check up. They found out that I couldn't...I couldn't give birth." A few more tears fell onto the hospital bed.

"I was...furious. And sad. I didn't know what to do. We were able to adopt a child so we went to the orphanage. Every child I looked at, well, I didn't like them. So we couldn't find an orphan we liked. We kept on searching and at that same time I got the job in a small hospital. It's still around, Corn Fell Private Hospital. I was working on really little babies there and...one day you came. You were...you were...a siamese twin." Mum looked down in guilt of what she had done.

"I said to your mother that we could only save one out of the two of you. They chose... I think they chose Carlimille, although there haven't been any DNA tests that pro..."

"Is that why my liver is?" I interrupted. Mum nodded.

"Carrying on. I went into the surgery room with you two and you smiled at me. You were the one that they didn't want. Carlimille was crying. I thought, well, how much of a pity it would be if you died. I tried so hard during that operation to save you both. I had all of the measurements just write until I reached your liver. Carlimille shrieked suddenly so I lost my knife. I was able to save both of you but...but at that time I thought I had lost you. I gave Carlimille to her parents and I went back to throw you away. But, but you were still alive, smiling through the pain. So... I worked so hard to save you. I stitched your little body up carefully and somehow, magically, you survived." Mum smiled at me.

"So you didn't exactly kidnap me."

"Well, I should have tried to save your life in the first place." Mum stated, all serious again.

"Yeah, and given me back to Carlimille's parents." my voice began to get angry.

Mum nodded. We sat in silence while mum sobbed.

"I don't know what to do." I whispered.

"Neither. It's your choice though honey, you can sue me if you want."

My eyes widened. "YOU WANT ME TO SUE YOU?"

"No! But I feel so guilty." her voice faded away.

I sighed. I felt like the world was spinning. I love my mum, she's been my mum for 14 years. I can't. I can't. I thought suddenly slapped me in the face. Carlimille. She would ask her parents- mum. There is no way that I would allow her mum to sue my "mum". All this thinking made my head swell.

"Mum."

"What sweetie?" she seemed impressed I still called her that.

"Can you ask the nurse to give me some stuff to make me sleep?"

"But you just woke up Vange,"

"Well... then can I call Car?"

Mum's eyes narrowed. "You're telling her?"

"Mum, she has to know, plus, my liver?"

Mum's expression became annoyed. "Do we have to?"

"Are you scared of being sued?"

"I don't want to leave you honey... I want you to be the only one to sue me."

I rolled my eyes. What was the difference? I think saving my life is much more appropriate. Perhaps mum doesn't love me anymore... Because I'm not hers.

"Wouldn't she eventually find out anyway?"

"No" my mum answered, anxious.

I thought about the possibilities of her mum telling Car everything. That is really possible but for Car's mother to know that I was the other twin is unlikely. Car needs to know. She is a player in this horrible game. I decided I will tell her without telling my mum.

"I'm going to sleep. I am tired." I didn't want to think about the horrible truth anymore.

"Okay, I'll get the nurse."

"Thanks mum." I smiled at her, she beamed back. I thought she decided it was better for me to sleep than to call Carlimille.

The medicine worked well, I didn't wake up until the next afternoon. Mum wasn't there. No one was. I wasn't exactly scared. I was just bored and empty. I decided to walk around the hospital.

I was nearly out of the hospital when I bumped into my dad. "Evangeline! Oh, um, what are you doing here?"

"Walking."

Dad frowned. "You need rest."

"Dad, I've slept non stop for MORE THAT 24 HOURS! I need fresh air."

"Okay. Okay, go outside then. But not outside the metal bars okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. Dad, have you forgotten, I grew up in that garden."

"Just go." Dad waved me off.

Outside in the garden the sun shone on me, making my skin tickle happily. I tried to think about what I would say to Car. It is going to be hard to keep her calm. I decided on telling her basically what mum had said. If mum could keep me calm then I could keep her calm. It is going to be a complete stunt, but what else could I do?

**Next Chapter: I nodded fiercely. I would do everything to protect Evangeline now, even if I feel ripped up myself.**

**Shall I say anything else? R&R. Oh, yeah I think a nightmare in my dream will also be up in a few days.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OKAY GUYS! HOPE YOU'LL REVIEW!!**

C.P.O.V.

Evangeline had been away for a few weeks now and I was starting to feel like a loner again. I didn't visit her because mum said Evangeline would be tired and she thought that her family would be unsettled. Of course, I told her that there had been a fight at Evangeline's house, missing out the minor detail of what it was about.

The last few droplets of water in the grass that grew around the path had evaporated because of the heat. Walking to school was like getting baked in an oven. Why did I have to go to school anyway? What was the point? Especially without Evangeline. My mind was switched off all day, so I didn't learn anything either.

It was still early when I got to C.O.G.G.S. I ran to the library where there was air conditioning. The sun had dehydrated me, despite it being early in the morning.

"Oh, sorry!" looking up to apologise, I was surprised to see Evangeline smiling nervously back at me.

"Carlimille."

"Evangeline! You're back! How bad was it? You'll have to tell me everything!"

Evangeline pulled me over to sit with her on a couch in the library. Her expression was even more anxious and worried than before.

"Vangela?"

She sighed and looked at me. "I don't know. I'm still really confused, but I want to tell you, because this involves you."

"What? What is it?"

She took another deep breath. "Okay. Can you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Right, I want you to promise me not to tell your mum what I am going to tell you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Sure..."

"Cool." She took another deep breath. "I am a, your, t-w-i-n."

"T-w-i-n?...Twin?!" Shock whitened my face.

"Yeah" Evangeline bit her lip.

Silence filled the atmosphere.

"You...got adopted?" my voice was so quiet I could barely hear it myself.

Evangeline nodded.

"My mum is...your mum? My mum was shocked because...wait, she would have sued your mum if she was half sure, right?"

"Um, no, because...your, my mum thinks that I am dead.

My confused expression made Evangeline suddenly more anxious.

Evangeline held her breath. "Here is the last part."

I wasn't listening by the time she had finished her sentence. My thoughts flickered back to when I was at Evangeline's house. Does she mean we're Siamese twins? I let out a loud gasp.

"Yeah, we're Siamese twins."

I stared at Evangeline for a long, long time. After a while I couldn't resist anymore, curiosity controlled my mouth. "You're supposed to be dead? You were the one...sacrificed?"

Evangeline nodded, tears overflowed out of her eyes. I went over to hug her. "Don't cry."

"Car...you don't...understand." her sobs filled my heart with an uncomfortable feeling. Was this because we were twins or was it just my sympathy for her?

I whispered gently "What don't I understand?"

"Things have just turned upside down for me! My mum I've had for more that 14 years is not truly my mum! I family isn't my family! Everything that I thought I would never lose I've lost!" She started crying louder. I tried to comfort her but I had never really known how to do that so, instead I dragged her out of the library, away from the staring eyes.

"Vangela. I'm sorry. It must be so terrible." I wanted to help; but how? This was her family and...and I can't involve anyone else. I can't even help by comforting her.

"Please Vangela. I want to help."

Her eyes brightened suddenly with hope. "You do?"

I nodded happily. I felt hope too, like I could take some weight off her injured shoulders.

She looked uncertain. Hesitating, the words slipped out of her mouth "I want you...to not...tell your mum. I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, you're not going to tell your mum."

Anger consumed me first. What? She wants to protect her kidnapping mother? How could she do that? Mum would have been really hurt when she thought her other child died. How could she not let me tell her the truth? Did she not want to go home to her real family? Even if I was her...

Suddenly, I felt understanding sooth the rage as I thought of how I would feel if I were her. Fourteen years of love and affection, if I were the victim, I would want my "mother" to stay safe too. So I nodded fiercely. I would do what I could to protect Evangeline now, even if I felt ripped up myself. Even if I felt like she was betraying her real family. She is more torn up that I am. I have to protect her from her agony as well as I can.

She's my other half now.

**DID YOU LIKE IT? HOPE YOU DID!**


End file.
